fate defied
by wild wolf free17
Summary: It’d been years since Dean used his ability. Not since Cold Oak. Once they were safely away, Dean forced it back down. Let Sam think he was the only freak in the family. -AU-
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: fate defied

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: AU

**Pairings**: John/Mary

**Rating**: R

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Wordcount**: 1590

* * *

"You ever killed before?" the sick fucker asked.

Dean thought about that for a split-second. They had Sam locked in a cage, and Kathleen. They wanted to hunt Sammy, then carve him up.

"Yeah," he answered quietly, all pretenses shoved away. "I've killed."

He focused his gaze on the girl, meeting her eyes. She fought, but her will was weak and her little blade went into her brother's belly quite nicely. The others turned, shock and dismay on their faces.

The little girl was crying. Dean let her go and focused on the second brother. His large, strong hands twisted his father's neck—the snap of breaking bone sounded beautiful.

_Tell me_, Dean said gently. _Is there anyone else here?_

The brother shook his head, his sobs joining the girl's. Dean smiled and had the man lean down so she could stab his throat.

_Untie me_, Dean said. _Where's the key to the cages?_

After he was free, key in hand, Dean told her to wait an hour and burn the house down around her.

o0o

Sam and Kathleen wanted to check the house. Dean said, _No. We go back to town._

Kathleen gave them a lift. After he and Sam hit the state line, he called in an anonymous tip.

o0o

It'd been years since Dean used his ability. Not since Cold Oak. Once they were safely away, Dean forced it back down. Let Sam think he was the only freak in the family.

o0o

The yellow-eyed man haunted his dreams that night. Whispered false promises, spewed out lies.

_My favorite surprise. So strong. We'll go far together. C'mon, Deano. Wasn't that fun?_

Five others had been in that town with him. He killed them all by having them kill each other. He refused to die so far away from Dad and Sammy. He refused to vanish and leave them wondering.

The telekinetic attacked him first and he could read that the others had determined just as hard to live—firestarter, weather manipulator, seer, healer.

_One down_, he'd thought, looking at the telekinetic's body.

None of them had any experience beyond a year's freakishness. Dean'd been dealing with the unexplained since he was a boy.

He refused to die in Cold Oak and the yellow-eyed man wouldn't let him leave until he was last freak standing.

Those five kids weren't his first kills. And he never regretted them.

Really. They wanted to kill him. He was just better.

o0o

In that cabin with Sammy and their demon-possessed father, Dean finally saw the masterplan.

The yellow-eyed demon wanted him and Sam to battle it out for the throne.

Smoke can't be shot with a bullet that kills anything. But Sam said the demon had a body in Rosie's nursery.

Dean refused to murder his brother or father. He saw only one way out and that was to reveal what he was. What he'd done.

Sam's ability went deeper than visions and a quick bout of telekinesis. He was a sponge, or a mirror.

_Sam_, Dean called. He reached past the demon's hold on his little brother's body and matched it. The demon—_Azazel_, its mind whispered, Satan's flag-bearer, Lucifer's most loyal disciple—still believed it had a grip on Sammy and Dean knew it wouldn't be fooled for long.

_Sam_, Dean whispered again, already straining. _When I say, shoot it._

Dean looked into those cold yellow eyes and said, _Get out of my father's body_.

The shook was magnificent. Azazel listened and spewed from Dad's mouth. Dean kept his eyes on the smoke and said, _Manifest a body_. As it did, Dean told Sam, "Pick up the Colt."

Dad stared at him but Dean couldn't focus on that. All his will went to trapping Mom's murderer.

_Dean_, the demon tried as it formed into a man's shape.

"Shoot it," Dean said.

When Sam pulled the trigger, Dean guided his aim to the demonic version of a heart.

Dean slumped down, more exhausted than he'd ever been. He let his eyes close, wanting nothing more than to sleep for a month.

He felt Sam and Dad kneel next to him, and didn't care what came next.

_Dean_, Sam whispered. _Don't worry_.

o0o

When Dean woke up, it surprised him. Sam slept in the chair by his bed and Dad stood leaning against the wall.

"I didn't think you were one," Dad said. "I knew about Sam, but…"

"The demon didn't plan on me," Dean explained, licking his lips. "Water?"

Dad held a glass to his lips. "You were a surprise?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, smirking up at him. "Surprised you and Mom, too, didn't I?"

Nodding, Dad chuckled.

"I'm not one of his special kids, Dad. He didn't bleed in me. Didn't even know about me till Cold Oak." Dean lowered his head, trying to stretch his spine without moving anything that hurt through the fuzzy drugs.

"So, where did your…" Dad trailed off, unable to finish the question.

"Same place as Missouri, I guess," he answered.

"What, exactly, did you do to Azazel?" Dad asked.

Dean took a deep breath. "I can force my will on other… well, I guess it's not just people," he said. "I don't really think of it as mind control or telepathy, and I don't have to use my voice or make eye contact." He paused. "Can I have more water?"

He was able to hold the glass himself this time. Dad stared at him warily and asked, "What else?"

Dean sighed and handed the empty glass back. "I can sense people's intentions. Their limits. I can't change their personalities or dreams, just their actions." He looked Dad in the eye. "I've never used it on you, Dad. Not once."

"What about Sammy?" Dad demanded quietly.

"Yeah," Dean admitted. "A couple of times."

He felt Sam stirring and gently whispered, _Sleep_. Sam would only make the situation worse.

Dad stared at him for a few minutes. Dean waited him out. "You can feel Sam's limits?"

Dean nodded. "I also know what Azazel's plans were." He met Dad's gaze. "It won't happen. I promise."

Dad laughed softly. "I don't think I'm worried about Sammy anymore."

That hurt and Dean blinked, swallowing a denial. Dad was right, Dean knew. He _was_ dangerous. He'd managed to trap _Azazel_.

"Dean," Dad said. "Watch out for your brother."

"You're leaving?" Dean demanded.

Sam woke up with a sharp glance at Dean. "Don't do that again," he hissed, then turned to Dad. "You're leaving?"

Dad nodded. "I have to," he said. "When word gets out—which it will, because Azazel was powerful—you'll need someone out there." He stepped forward and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Dean. Really. You did good, son." He turned to smile at Sam. "You too, Sammy."

He waited a few moments and then quietly left.

Sam watched him go, mouth open. "You're just gonna let him walk away? Again?" he finally asked.

"I don't keep people against their will," Dean said softly. He met Sam's gaze and then looked down. "I'll understand if you wanna separate."

Sam placed his hand over Dean's and said, "No. I'm not goin' anywhere—unless you want me to go."

Dean smiled up at him. "Well then," he said. "Evil watch out."

o0o

A week after Azazel's death, they were on the road. Without a destination in mind, they let the wind take them where it would.

Dean knew it wasn't over, would never be over as long as he and Sam lived. He was fairly certain that Sam knew it, too.

But Azazel was dead, and Sam had Dean watching his back, and Dad was out there somewhere, a silent sentinel always ready.

o0o

_"Sweetheart," Mommy says softly, pulling Dean into her arms. "What are you doin' up, baby boy?"_

_He wraps his arms around her neck. "I saw fire," he whispers into her skin. He shudders. "It ate Sammy."_

_Mommy says, "I had that dream, too." She sighs, one hand rubbing his back. "If you'd stayed asleep, love, you'd have seen that you save him." She kisses the side of his head. "You'll always save him, Dean."_

_"What's goin' on?" Daddy asks, walking into the room. "Mary?"_

_Dean keeps his eyes closed, nestled in Mommy's embrace, listening to Sammy's soul murmur._

_"We were just talkin' about the future, Johnny," Mommy tells Daddy quietly. **Sammy's our secret**, she whispers to Dean. **For just a little while longer.**_

**_Okay, Mommy, _**_he whispers back. Daddy returns to their room and Mommy carries Dean from what is not yet a nursery. _

_"You have angels watching over you," Mommy tells him, tucking him in. **And no matter what,** she adds, kissing his forehead, **I'll always be with you**._

_He dreams of fire and golden eyes, and his baby brother unlocking a door that should never be opened._

_Dean doesn't understand but he swears that he'll look out for Sammy and Mommy and Daddy and keep that door shut forever._

_The fire will not eat Sammy._

_Mommy's dreams are dark and scary in the months leading up to Sammy. Dean tries to follow her, to protect her, but she always gently shoves him out._

_**Baby boy**, she tells him that final night, holding him close. **My sweet darling. I love you. I'll always be with you.** She says aloud, "Angels are watching over you."_

_Mommy pauses in the doorway and smiles at him. **You are the best surprise of my life, my little wildcard.**_

_Nineteen years pass before he understands what her last words to him meant. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: fate defied

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: AU

**Pairings**: none stated

**Rating**: PGish

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Wordcount**: 365

**Notes**: takes place in the same 'verse as chapter 1, but I'm not sure how this scene comes about

* * *

Dean looks at her, Colt's kill-all gun in his grip. She's rambling about something, and Sam's listening to her. If it's important, he'll tell Dean.

Dean's fairly certain it's not important. He's actually really pretty sure every word out of her mouth is a lie. Designed to trick Sam, to trap him.

Her demon-smoke mind is screaming it.

Dean looks at her, delicately slips beneath her defenses as she says—something. She wants them to leave. Her mind is chaos, dark and dank, and he finds the woman buried far down. She's gibbering, begging to be let go. Begging for Death on his horse, scythe in hand.

Okay then. That simplifies things.

He pulls back just as carefully, reading everything there is to know about Sammy's little pet demon, the lying puff of smoke.

She still smells like sulfur, like Hell and blood and screams, like the pale glint of bone in moonlight.

(Death doesn't have a blade or a horse, not anymore.)

Dean looks at her, at the demon who calls herself Ruby for Sam's benefit, her name long lost in Hell's lake of fiery torment. He looks at her and he _sees_ her and he smiles.

Her message delivered, she tries to leave. Sam's already turned to face Dean, eyes wide. "What are you doing?" he asks.

She'll betray Sam to her Lord, the glorious MorningStar locked away somewhere. She'll hand him over like a good little slave.

"No," Ruby whispers. "No! That's not possible."

Dean raises the Colt she helped make more bullets for and knows it won't work. But it'll hurt her, locked inside the frail human meatsuit.

She gasps at the pain. He savors the sound.

(He's never liked traitors.)

"Dean!" Sam says. He attempts to force himself into Dean's connection with the hellskank and Dean lightly slaps him away.

"No, little brother," he tells Sammy. "Time for demons to learn."

Death doesn't have a horse or a scythe or a cowl. And Dean doesn't need a gun.

And he hates things that want to hurt Sammy.

Ruby screams and writhes and Sam demands, "Why?"

Dean looks at him and says, _Forget she ever sought you out_.

Sam does.


End file.
